Tentang Alasan
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Jujur, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan bermacam-macam tujuan mulia. Dia hanya ingin kesempatan. Maka jangan menyalahkannya yang selalu berdalih dan mengarang alasan-alasan absurd/"Lihat saja, sang ketua panitia pasti akan mengemis kepada kita..."/Sungguh, Miku ingin memukul kepala orang berambut biru itu/KaitoMiku/Ooc


**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Hatsune Miku & Shion Kaito  
****Warning : OoC, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Tentang Alasan**  
**.**

**.**

Kekesalanya memuncak. Dan bila hal itu terjadi dapat dipastikan semua yang akan keluar dari mulutnya pasti berbau negatif dengan nada yang sangat sinis. Sudut matanya terarah pada segala kesibukan di sekitarnya, di gedung wisuda Universitas Tokyo – tempatnya kuliah. Menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas dada, dan mengabaikan dua adik tingkatnya yang menunduk takut kepadanya – bersiap-siap akan luapan kemarahan gadis two-tail yang sangat mungkin akan terjadi.

Oke kesalahan ini memang karena keteledoran keduanya. Mereka sama-sama berjadwal kuliah padat dan terlalu terlarut pada kesibukan masing-masing. Melupakan bahwa Gelar Seni Budaya yang diadakan pihak Universitas tiap tahun makin mendekat dan makin menunggu untuk diperhatikan. Dan akhirnya terlewat begitu saja. Tapi Miku tidak akan menerima alasan itu. Bukan karena hal itu adalah alasan klasik, lebih karena dia merasa semua orang pasti sibuk – dan kata 'sibuk' adalah dalih pembenaran atas tidak bertanggungjawabnya seseorang pada amanah yang telah dipercayakan kepadanya.

Semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan Miku. Ini bukan tentang keegoisan perorangan, tapi tentang hajat hidup yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang berujung pada tradisi – dan tentu menjadi suatu kebanggaan bagi mereka.

Sudah tradisi yang bertindak sebagai penanggung jawab kesenian adalah mahasiswa tingkat pertama, yang dalam hal ini diketuai oleh Rin dan Len. Himpunan mahasiswa dari Prefektur Kamigata selalu menampilkan Kabuki-Odori pada malam budaya, yang selalu mendapat sambutan paling meriah dari para penonton – para mahasiswa. Tidak tampilnya Kabuki-Odori dalam malam budaya membuat Miku kalap. Pasalnya, dia sudah menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab pada Rin dan Len untuk mengkoordinasikan teman-temannya agar tradisi tahunan tentang tampilnya Kabuki-Odori bisa terlaksana, dan Miku sudah sepenuhnya memberikan kepercayaan pada kembar Kagamine itu.

Awalnya Miku sudah curiga, karena tak sekalipun kedua Kagamine menanyakan suatu hal tentang properti, kelengkapan, dan teknis penampilan, serta tak pernah menyinggung malam budaya tiap ada pertemuan rutin bulanan mahasiswa se-Kamigata. Dan firasat tak enaknya menjadi kenyataan.

Terima kasih pada Gumi – salah satu temannya - yang menanyakan alasan ketidak-ikutsertaan Himpunan Mahasiswa dari Prefektur Kamigata di malam Gelar Seni Budaya, yang ditanggapinya dengan senyum paksaan tanpa ada satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ditegaskan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri yang tidak melihat tulisan 'Kabuki-Odori' atau 'prefektur Kamigata' pada salah satu baliho besar yang terpasang di tiap sudut kampus.

Dia mengundang dua orang ini, yang 'seharusnya' menjadi penanggung jawab. Meminta satu kejelasan, tentu dengan niat untuk memarahi mereka.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku?" suaranya terdengar sarkastik. Menolak untuk memandang dua orang berambut blonde di depannya dan lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tertarik dengan panitia kegiatan yang sibuk berseliweran menata dan mendekorasi panggung – yang sayangnya membuat gadis itu bertambah sakit hati. Ditambah ingatannya atas binar mata Gumi saat mengatakan padanya bahwa seni dari prefekturnya tahun ini turut serta tampil dalam gelar seni daerah. Kasa-odori (tari payung) dari prefektur Tottori Timur. Cih. Bahkan Miku mendengar kata itu baru pertama kali ini.

"Saat _technical meeting_ kami kurang bisa meyakinkan ketua panitia untuk memberi bantuan dana, Miku-senpai," Len mulai bersuara.

"Kalian bisa mencari sponsor," nadanya masih terkesan acuh, menyamarkan geraman yang mungkin akan dikeluarkannya jika dia tak menanggapi kalimat Len. Oh, duo Kagamine. Berpikirlah. Kalian jauh-jauh ke Tokyo bukan untuk mengistirahatkan otak terus-terusan, kan? Kalian bukan siswa _senior-high school_ lagi yang butuh untuk selalu dibimbing dan selalu didorong dari belakang. Datang

"Maaf, Miku-neechan. Proposalya belum selesai," Rin menyahut dengan ragu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah memberitahu kalian lima bulan lalu. Dan sekarang kalian bilang proposal belum selesai? Oh, Kami-sama. Bahkan aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu malam, Rin. Kalau seperti ini ceritanya, aku ragu memberi kalian sebuah tanggung jawab lain"

"Tapi senpai, _technical meeting_nya baru sebulan yang lalu"

"Dan kalian tidak merencanakan _plan_ B? Aku tegaskan, jangan pernah bergantung pada satu hal. Kalian terlalu meremehkan kepercayaan ini dan terlalu bergantung pada bantuan dana dari panitia"

"Gomen, senpai"

"Gomen, Miku-neechan"

Diam mengambang diantara ketiganya – Miku masih melihat panggung dengan alas karpet berwarna merah marun, sedangkan dua Kagamine masih menunduk.

"Eh, Kabuki-odori tidak tampil ya?" sebuah sura terdengar dari belakang Miku. Satu kalimat yang membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu meremas lengan dengan telapak tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan memaki siapapun yang sedang bersuara.

"Kau sudah tau itu, Gakupo" suara bariton terdengar jelas dari belakang Miku. Entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan, Miku tidak berniat untuk menoleh dan memilih menatap tajam kembar Kagamine yang makin menunduk dan meremas jemari mereka.

"Maksudku, aku bertanya padamu kenapa mereka tidak ikut tampil. Biasanya mereka paling meriah"

"Entahlah….."

"Lihat saja, sang ketua panitia pasti akan mengemis kepada kita agar Kabuki-odori tampil," suara itu terdengar keras dengan nada yang tinggi. Menginterupsi percakapan yang tengah berlangsung dengan polosnya – tak tahu jika Miku tengah sensitif dengan kalimat yang mengikutsertakan frase 'Kabuki-odori'. Secara dramatis Miku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah dua orang yang sedang memasang dan membenarkan layar LCD – yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Lihat saja," dia berdesis sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan empat orang yang memandang kepergiannya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Siapa dia?" seorang yang dipanggil Gakupo bertanya, entah pada siapa. Sedang yang diajak bicara hanya mengendikkan bahu berat – terlalu terpaku dengan kalimat yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Kau dapat musuh, Kaito," pria dengan rambut ungu berkuncir itu terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum jahil ke arah pria ber-muffler biru yang masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

.

.

Lima belas menit.

Lima belas menit dia sudah menunggu tapi yang ditunggu tidak terlihat sama sekali. Berkali-kali dia melihat layar smartphone silver miliknya, dan layar itu tetap menampilkan biru laut tanpa ada kalimat '1 message received'

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya dia yang duduk sendirian. Kesemua orang di sekelilingnya tengah berkelompok melingkar – kemungkinannya kalau tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok, pasti sedang rapat kepanitiaan tertentu. Dan sendirian tanpa ada lawan bicara adalah satu hal yang menyebalkan, ditambah berkali-kali beberapa mata meliriknya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Tapi Miku mengasumsikannya sebagai pandangan mencemooh, tentang kesendiriannya yang sangat tidak jelas.

"Kami-sama. Kenapa orang itu tidak datang juga? Menyebalkan," Miku menggerutu, menempelkan pipi kanannya di atas meja kayu di hadapannya. Memainkan sedotan dalam gelas yang hanya tinggal berisi bongkahan es batu, tidak berniat memesan minuman lagi.

"Hatsune-san?" Sebuah suara yang membuatnya kontan mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkannya ke sumber suara.

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu kaget dengan sosok di depannya.

Dia….. pemuda ber-muffler biru itu….ketua panitian Gelar Seni Budaya…..

"Ah, maaf menunggu lama," pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

Sial.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai? Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Shion Kaito, dari Jurusan Teknik Elektro, asal Prefektur Osaka. Yoroshiku, Hatsune-san"

"Ehm. Hatsune Miku, jurusan Geofisika, asal Prefektur Kamigata. Yoroshiku, Shion-san" maniknya menolak untuk menatap langsung saphire di hadapannya. Dia terlalu, canggung. Apalagi jika mengingat kalimat yang dikeluarkannya beberapa minggu lalu.

"Kamigata?" dahi pemuda itu berkerut samar, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dalam hati, Miku berdoa agar pemuda ini amnesia sesaat. Dan harapannya terbukti tidak tercapai jika mendengar kalimat tanya yang dikeluarkan mantan ketua Gelar Seni Budaya. "Kalau tidak salah, Kabuki-odori. Benar kan, Hatsune-san?"

Sialan.

Sungguh Miku ingin memukul kepala orang berambut biru itu. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa orang di depannya ini akan menentukan kelangsungan hidupnya dan kelangsungan hidup Kabuki-odori, dia akan senang hati menimpuk kepala dengan senyum polos itu dengan buku diktat tebal yang tak berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

**-tbc-**

Tanpa baca ulang, tanpa edit. Jadi maaf kalau typo bertebaran atau ada yang tidak sinkron, atau terkesan terlalu terburu-buru (jalan ceritanya). Ingatkan kalau ada yang janggal, dan silahkan bertanya jika ada yang kurang jelas.

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
